Pucca The Movie:
by PoyoKirby
Summary: Tobe is fed up with his defeats. He is bound to be taken seriously. Maybe he cant destroy him but what if he help from the whole village?a Movie idea for Pucca...Please R&R!
1. Intro!

Pucca The Movie

written by D.C.

****

Intro.

Scene starts off showing treetops blowing in the wind,in the darkness of the morning. You hear them rustling, from a person running past them fastly. Shows an overview of a small puddle then shows a shadowy figure run thru it making it splash and ripple. Then it pans up to the ski then the words, "Pucca The Movie" fade in. Then it shows Garu running thru a blue field with glistening dew splattering as he runs thru it. He jumps up a bamboo tree and holds onto it with one arm as his hair blows gently in the breeze, and he begins to glow with a orange aura as the sun slowly rises beyond the horizon. He then swings off the tree and it is left there slightly shaking with some leaves falling off as Garu runs off. The scene changes to a small village, small houses with a Chinese accent, a dirt road, and lights hanging from a banner above the walk. Each house one by one turns there lights on and opens the door with a friendly face to greet the day. Then it shows the police station and the doors open to reveal Abyo ready for the day. He looks around and and with his arms stretched high he let out a yawn. It was a peaceful morning in Sooga Village. Then a little hummingbird flew to Abyo and he put out his finger and the bird took a seat on it. Then, Abyo jumped in the air, ripped off his shirt and let out a loud, "Hiya!" He walked away into a town full of bright happy people walking about living thier peaceful lives. The Noodle House, the hot spot of the village stood tall and proud at the center of it all. The doors opened revealing the 3 noodle chefs, Uncle Dumpling, Ho and Linguini. They cheerfully sniffed the air.

Uncle Dumpling: Another Day, another noodle!

The people smile and wave at them as they turn around back into their home. Then not too soon after that the doors slammed open to reveal a girl everyone in town knew. Little Pucca glowed atop the steps with a giggle and a smile.

Everyone: Good morning Pucca!

She giggled happily and waved as she skipped across the village with the birds chirping around her. She enters the bamboo forest and the glow of the sun was shining brightly around her. She then stopped and smiled affectionately. She stood before her loves home, Garu. She ran up to his doorstep. She walked to a nearby window and peered inside to see him. Garu, sat kneeling on the ground, with his head down, a sword in hand. He lifted his head and opened his eyes up at the ninja dummies that were standing before him. He then jumped up into the air and swung his sword around viciously. Pucca smiled. He landed on the ground with his head down. Then each ninja dummy slit in half and hit the ground and disentigrated. He looked up then turned around, squat on the ground and began to smiled and disapeared from the window she spied thru. Garu sat on the ground with his eyes shut tightly, motionless. There was a knock at his door that made his eyes shoot open. He rose up and walked to his door, and opened it. Pucca stood there with her hands behind her back and her lips puckered. Garu's face turned red and he slammed the door and turned around with a sigh. He looked up and Pucca was right in front of him. He yelped and jumped back. Pucca walked over to him and picked him up and began swinging him around kissing him everywhere. Then she dragged him across the room and slammed him onto a pillow in front of a little table. He rose up slowly rose up his head spinning. Pucca sat at the pillow across from him and giggled. Garu looked down and there were little heart shaped pancakes on a heart shaped plate. His face turned red and he prepared to get up and when he did the whole house shook with a growl from Pucca. Garu smiled nervously and sat back down and sighed. Pucca began eating the food, and gave Garu that "look". He immediately took a bite of a pancake, and they sat in his home "enjoying" a breakfast "together". Then it zooms out of his house and pans through the forest and shows Tobe's "layer", inside he was standing in front of his ninja minions by a chart holding a pointer stick. He was pacing angrily.

Tobe: For years we have been trying to defeat Garu. And we have yet to be successful! we need to look back at our previous attempt and see what whent wrong..

He used the stick to point to a picture of him and Garu as toddlers. Then fades into a flashback....

__

A small young Garu was swinging happily on a swing on a playground. Then the smaller, younger Tobe emerged practically blocking out the sun. Garu stopped swinging with a confused look on his face.

Tobe: Okay, Garu! Prepare to be....uh...hurt!

Garu jumps off his swing and bows in acceptence to his challenge. They look at the last swing on the swingset.

Tobe: Whoever Gets there first wins!

He zooms off fastly and he runs vigorously to the swing and he grabs it and pants in relief.

Tobe: Ah ha! Victory.....is....mine!..Huh?

He looks and sees Garu is already sitting in the swing. He sticks his tongue out at Tobe.

Garu: Na na na na na na!

Tobe's face turns red and he turns around mumbling angrily.

Tobe: But that was only my first defeat! Lest we forget...a few years after that?....

__

Shows older Garu but still younger than he is now. He is riding a bicycle in circles around a tree. Tobe was spying on him thru the bushes.

Tobe: Ah, poor unsuspecting Garu...

He leaps out of the bushes and lands in front of Garu who presses the breaks causing dirt to fly around.

Tobe: STOP!

Garu gives him an angry expression.

Tobe: You're not afraid to battle me are you?

Garu: Pshhhh.

Tobe: Then let your pain begin.

Garu cracked his knuckles and motioned for Tobe to bring it on with a smirk.

Tobe: Your pain will be so bad, your children will inherit it.

Garu: Blech!

They both jumped into the air and lunged towards each other. They had angry expressions on thier face and grew closer and closer untill Garu's bicycle suddenly flew and slammed into Tobe knocking him straight into the ground. He laid on the ground with a black eye. His vision was upside down and blurry.

Tobe: You....you...you...

His vision cleared to the little bowed Pucca.

Tobe: Girl?

Pucca runs up to him and punches him sending him straight into the air untill he disapeared into the sky. Pucca then ran to Garu and she grabbed him and began kissing him.

Garu: Ahhhh!

Pucca: Heeheehee!

Tobe: How I know what happened after I left, I'll never know...anyways...We must be sure that our next attempts to destroy him, is **foolproof! **The next time has to count! We need to be taken seriously instead of being the losers. But the question is...how?

(Widescreen to his eyes) It must be painful...horrible...degrading...but amusing.

Ninja: How about we steal all his clothes?

All the ninjas turn around and stare at him.

Ninja: Heh...heh? He shrugged nervously.

Tobe's face turned red and he smacked his forehead.

Tobe: That is not even worth a response...Huh?

He sees Garu and Pucca walking thru the forest thru his window.

He points to them

Tobe: Slaughter Him!

Him and his ninja minions ran out and they circled Garu and Pucca where they stand.

Tobe: Funny...we should bump into each other. Shame it will be our last...

Garu got his sword and motioned for Pucca to back away.

Tobe: This time I will not be defeated! Ninjas attack!


	2. Scene 1 and 2

SCENE ONE: THE BATTLE BEGINS.

Tobe and Garu leap into the air. 4 of Tobes ninjas surround Garu. Without hesitation, Garu spins around red-faced and drop kicks 2 of them, sending them slammed to the ground. He quickly turned around and with a loud grunt he upper-punched the other two. Garu landed on the ground followed by Tobe. Pucca watched from the sides. She put her hand over her mouth in awe. Garu rose up and with a leap, he performed the infamous, "Garusion Illusion," and each of his copies took on a ninja, while, the real Garu battled Tobe. The clones mercifully and easily defeated each ninja without hinderence, and they quickly disentigrated, and Garu and Tobe stood under the red sky, hands on knees, gasping and panting for air, Garu wiped the slithering beads of sweat that were traveling down his face and tried to soothe, the burning of his throat from exhaustion. All of a sudden, Garu looked over and Pucca ran over to him and kissed him on the lips.

Garu: Ew! He moaned and wiped his mouth while Pucca giggled.

Then when Garu looked up Tobe kicked him in the face, sending Garu face down into the mud. Pucca then blew him a kiss and Garu quickly looked up and he jumped out of the way to dodge it and the kiss unexpectibly landed right on Tobe. Pucca gasped in disgust and Garu let out a obnoxious laugh.

Tobe: Ah! He jumped back and wiped his mouth quickly with a red face and looked at Pucca and Garu embarassingly. Pucca walked back slowly, while Garu prepared himself for another attack just in case. Tobe shook himself out of the kiss induced trance and quickly, ran towards Garu with his sword out. Garu casually stepped to the side, and Tobe looked back when he passed him and then suddenly ran into a tree. Garu walked away satisfied and Pucca skipped behind his tracks with a coo. Tobe pulled himself of the tree and spit out a piece of bark.

Tobe: How did that get in there?

He shook his head fast and looked around. Garu was gone, and he was only in the company of utter defeat and shame. However he was rather good at hiding it.

Tobe: I could of beaten him if his girlfriend did'nt distract me...This is proposterous! Defeated again by...Pucca! His wins are only successful because of the aid of Pucca, I must find a way to make Pucca unable to Defend Pucca, I must make him _vulnerable...._but how???

...Extremely Short Scene but never fear...scene 3 is right here

SCENE 2: THE NOODLE DISASTER

Garu opened the doors the the Goh-Rong resteraunt and everyone looked up at him with a smile.

People- Garu! They all smiled and waved at him.

He walked to a table and right when he reached it Pucca ran up to him and pulled out a chair . Garu blushed in a combination of anger and embarassment as he took a seat. Pucca giggled and suddenly pulled ou a noodle dish that came out of no where, and set it by him. He looked doen into the bright red, bowl and in it spelled out in noodles were the words, "I Love You,"

Garu: Ah! He used his fingers to swirl them around and unwittingly burned them from the hotness of the noodles!

Garu:Ayee! He yelped and frantically blew on his fingers then put them in his mouth with a sigh. Pucca giggled. Garu then began eating his noodles with a red face and a scowl in his eyes. Pucca was called back to the kitchen.

Uncle Dumpling: So, Pucca...Did you give Garu his noodles?

Pucca: Mhmm!

UD- Did he like it.

Pucca didnt respind.

Linguini- Same As Always?

Pucca nodded yes with a groan.

Chefs: Mhmm! They nodded in unison.

Linguini- Nothing ever changes around here...

Pucca grabbed some more noodles and left with a smile. Garu, finished his bowl and pushed it to the side and cutely burped. (Yeah, you can cutely burp. XD) Suddenly more noodles are slung into his bowl. He looked up and Pucca was smiling big right in his face. Garu rolled his eyes and got up to leave but, Pucca flung a noodle into his mouth and she bites it coming closer and closer to his mouth coming in for a kiss, and Garu used his chop stick to break it and Garu jumped up to the balcony, with a devilish smile. Pucca's face turned bright red in anger and she hopped up onto another table, causing all the dishes and items to spill off.

Costumer: Hey! My noodles!

She jumped up to where Garu was. He yelped nad then jumped down and landed on another table breaking it in half. Garu rose up unaware of the furniture he destroyed and kept running. Pucca instantly was behind him. They hopped from table to table, stepping in bowls of noodles, knocking things-and people over, and spilling hot noodles over all over the costumers and he floors. Santa was sitting unaware of the chaos, preparing to eat some tasty noodles, he slapped his chop sticks together and let out a "Ho, Ho, Ho,"

Santa: Merry Christmas to Me! Suddenly Garu's foot stepped right in his bowl and a collage of noodles exploded on his face, and a bowl fell to the floor and broke into countless pieces. Then the doors slammd open and the 3 noodle chefs looked around. They all saw Pucca and Garu frozen in thier tracks, people on the floor covered in noodles, tables broken in half and dishes wherethey should not be.

UD: What happened to our resteraunt?

A sweat drop whent down both Pucca and Garu's face. She laughed nervously and Garu's leg twitched.

UD: What is going on?

Ho: Chaos. He nodded his head in shame.

Linguini: Pucca! You need to take your funny love somewhere else, because it's not funny when you mess everything up.

Pucca gasped and Garu hung his head down as people watched them get scorned. He sighed and hid his face. The chefs faces were red with anger as they looked around then thier faces softened.

Ho: Run along you two...Dada has a big mess to clean up.

Dada emerged from the kitchen, with a broom.

Dada:Me? Clean All This? He looked at the legendary mess the funny lovers created. His face turned blue and he sighed.

Dada: I'm on it... He said gloomingly. (I think thats a word...)

Pucca stuck her tongue out and looked to the side. Garu was running towards the door, and Pucca smiled and began her chase. They ran out of the noodle house past people in the village bringing a violent wind blowing them away. They ran into the forest, past the trees, and past a particular bush.

...XD Will Pucca ever chase GARU? Will Dada get that mess cleaned up? Will Santa ever eat his noodles? Tune in next time to find out! haha jk

please r&r will update soooon *promise*


	3. Scene 3 and 4

PUCCA THE MOVIE SCRIPT:

**Scene 3: An Idea**? (this scene was completely edited and re-done. I made it make more sense...and in the process eliminated an entire scene. This one is really funny. Enjoy the funny...because the one after this is sad. enjoy.)

(Tobe is behind a bush, in the middle of the forest. He is accompanied by his clan of ninjas)

TOBE: Now that we know Garu is no where in sigh…we can begin to plan operation: DG…

NINJA: DG?

TOBE: DESTROY GARU YOU FOOL!

(Tobe smacks ninja, who falls down…then he whistles and four clouds come out of the sky. Each of them hops on a cloud and float off into the air. Meanwhile…on the other side of the forest. He sits down below a tree. He looks over and sees the four clouds floating away, he just shrugs and closes his eyes.)

(Scene changes to Pucca, Abyo and Ching, sitting on a bench in the village. It is really sunny, and people are walking around.

CHING: Hey Pucca, where's Garu today?

(Pucca shrugs, mumbling "I dunno")

ABYO: Probably, out training and working on new fancy ninja moves.

(Scene shows quick view of Garu, who is asleep under a tree.)

(Scene goes back to Pucca, who coos and smiles with a giggle. You see the clouds floating in the distance. It zooms in on the four clouds, which are Tobe and 3 of his ninjas floating in the sky, on the clouds. They approach a large House)

TOBE: Now my ninjas…we jump down with stealth and-

(The clouds bump into each other cause each boy to fall of abruptly, and loudly. Tobe falls first, and each ninja falls onto him until they are a ninja sandwich. Tobe's face turns bright red and he jumps up causing them to fly off.)

TOBE: GET OFF OF ME!

(He dusts himself off and they all look up at the big house before them. They all "Ohhhh"

NINJA: Are we in heaven?

TOBE: NO! We are…uh…where are we?

NINJA: It looks like a house!

(Tobe's face turns red, and he slaps the ninja in the face.

TOBE: Exactly what kind of idiot do you take me for?

NINJA: I don't know…what kind of idiot are you?

(Tobe sighs angrily and walks off. The ninjas follow. They enter the house and walk around it. It is dark and scary and falling apart. They walked looking around.)

TOBE: I don't think we will find anything of use in this piece of-

(You hear a crack and Tobe looks down and see's he has stepped on a remote. He picks it up and examines it closely.) n

Tobe: Now what do you suppose this is?

(He fiddles with it, and rattles it around. Then he observes the large red button on the bottom of it)

TOBE: Of course!

(He presses the button, and nothing happens. He looks around to see the effects.

TOBE: What? No explosion? No fire rain? No theft of Garu's apparel?

(He looks at it angrily and shakes it fast. Then the light flickers on, and then the light beeps, and one ninja is shocked straight still. Tobe does not notice. The other ninjas wave their arms to see if he's okay, but he does not move. They give each other confused glances. Tobe angrily tosses the remote to the ground.)

TOBE: I do not need that! I don't need some stupid device to defeat Garu…I will use my amazing martial arts skills! First I could sucker punch him a few times…

(The ninja that was shocked straight begins trying to punch the other ninjas. They run from in in circles frantically.)

TOBE: I could drop kick him in the face!

(The ninja then begins trying to drop kick them in the face. He manages to kick one, who goes flying and crashes into Tobe, who drops the remote, and then the ninja is broken of the curse.)

TOBE: YOU IMBECILE!

(He angrily rises up and brushes himself off. He looks at the ninjas who are backed away from the ninja that was trying to attack them.)

TOBE: What is wrong with you?

(The ninjas pointed at the attacker ninja. He looked around confused.)

NINJA: Me? What did I do? I was just out picking flowers with grandma!

NINJA: No you weren't! you were trying to kill us! Didn't you see yourself sucker punching and drop kicking is? What is wrong with you head?

NINJA: Now that you think about it…I feel a sharp pain…

TOBE: Well its about to be sharper if you don't tell me what really happened! Ninjas! Explain yourself…

NINJA: Well, after you pressed that button, on the remote…He started to act all weird, and when you said sucker-punch he started sucker punching, and when you said drop kicking he started drop kicking us. It just baffles me. I don't know what's going on.

(Tobe smacked his hand to his forehead.)

TOBE: Don't you see what this device is? Its…its…a power most can only dream of!  
NINJA: I never have dreams…only nightmares….

TOBE: With this mind control device…there is no limit to the pain and torture I can endure upon Garu….

(Tobe clenched the device and laughed evilly, as he and the ninjas walked out of the dark house. The scene zooms out of them walking away, and fades into black while eerie music plays.)

* * *

**SCENE 4: GARUS'S DOOM.** (THIS WAS ORIGINALLY SCENE 5, THE SCENE BEFORE THIS WAS COMPETELY ERASED, DUE TO THE EDITING OF SCENE 3.)

(Scene starts out with showing the Goh-Rong, busy as usual, with all the villagers coming in for their usual meals. People were smiling, and they were talking about Garu's latest victory against Tobe.

VILLAGER 1: That Garu is something else!

VILLAGER 2: Were so lucky to have a brave young man like him around!

VILLAGER 3: What an honorable young fellow.

(The villagers all stop talking and look up, the doors were slammed open, and a bright glow was emitted into the restaurant. Everyone smiled, when Garu emerged from the shine of the outdoors, and with a smile he casually walked into the restaurant. He walked, cockily to a nearby table with a smirk and took a seat and smiled at the crowd. Pucca zooms out of the kitchen, and brings him a hot bowl of noodles. Garu rolls his eyes and begins eating them while Pucca takes a seat next to him. Then, it shows from outside, Tobe and his ninjas in a bush and Tobe has a pair of binoculars on. They were spying on Garu and seen this moment as the perfect time to use their new plan. Operation: D.G.)

TOBE: Ninjas…we end this now.

(The doors slam open once more, and it shows Tobe and his ninjas and they looked a lot more darker and sinister, then they ever have before. Something about their appearance just looked so…serious. Garu looked up, not caring. Pucca looked up worried. She knew something big was about to happen. They eyeball the room giving everyone a nasty glare, people turn their heads and try to continue eating. Then they start walking, over towards Garu and Pucca. He casually rose up out of his seat. They approach each other.)

TOBE: Hello…Garu.

(Garu and Tobe stood almost face to face in an extra widescreen view. The colours were darker and people stared.)

ABYO: You want more? Garu can take you on!

CHING: Yeah! Garu will win. He always does!

(Various people shout in agreement. Tobe does not take his eyes off Garu.)

TOBE: You all really love your Garu don't you? He's your protector…you're fighter…you're friend.

(To Pucca, something in the tone of his voice just made him sound so scary. He means it this time. Tobe is not playing around.)

TOBE: Garu, for years, I have been wreaking havoc on you, to get my vengeance…I have been slaving for years just to watch you burn…for years and years…And what do I get? I get blown away…kicked in the face…and pushed down.

(Garu's face grew worrisome and he started to take him seriously.)

TOBE: So I have some news for you…ninja boy…

(Tobe pulls out the remote.)

TOBE: All those years of me trying to destroy you…mean nothing anymore…Because this ends now.

(Tobe pressed the button on the remote which caused everyone in the Goh-Rong to be shocked stiff. Not Garu. His emotions were too powerful for the device. It could not take him down. He looked around frightened at what he sees. All his friends were put under some kind of spell, a spell that Garu did not know. He looked at Tobe's face. It was as plain and expressionless than that of a dead man. He smirked at Garu, and that smirk sent a horrible fear into Garu's mind.)

TOBE: I bet you all would be rooting for your little Garu right now…wouldn't you?…That ends today.

(Garu gets the sword out from the sheath behind him. Tobe laughs.)

TOBE: Don't be so eager to cheer on your little ninja boy.

(He squints his eyes at Garu. Garu gasps and jaw-drops.)

TOBE: Remember? You all hate Garu…

(Garu turns his head around slowly and everyone in the entire restaurant is giving, an evil, sinister…almost satanic stare. They are moving very slowly towards him. With panic quivering in every part of his body…Garu nervously backs away from them. Tobe begins laughing evilly which added more horror to the scene. Suddenly someone grabs a knife off of a table, and throws it at Garu. He screams in fear and ducks down. People begin grabbing various things from around and throw them at Garu. He gets pelted with bowls, chairs, chop sticks and even a table. He ignores the throwing and looks at Pucca she is standing in the middle of the crowd. She has no expression on her face. Garu gives her a small smile. Then, Pucca's expression grows angry and she joins in the group throwing things at Garu. Pucca picks up a flower pot and viciously hurls it at Garu. He backs up away from the angry crowd, and they move closer until he is pinned against the doors of the restaurant. He is sweats with fear and gasps. He moves his arms behind him and frantically searches for the knob. He is too scared to move his face, at the risk of being hit again. Abyo comes up out of the ground and viciously shoves Garu out into the street. He falls down each step painfully and lands face down in the dirt. He looks up, he notices he is starting to cry. He sucks in the tears and gets up…even though the pain of his body from being pelted at and shoved and slammed against concrete stairs was overwhelming. He looks up with devastation at the people he once called his friends. The shy turned grey…and thunder rolls as the scene turns into a thunderstorm, rain begins to fall…making the moment even worse. Garu was soaked in mud, blood and water. Tobe emerges from the crowd.)

TOBE: Poor Garu. It looks as though you have lost your fan club. What a shame.

(The crowd continues staring at Garu with evil eyes. Even Pucca, who stands next to Tobe. Everyone who is under Tobe's mind control, has dark eyes, and there clothes have turned black. Pucca was in all black. In fact…darker than most of the others. Garu backs away from the villagers. He looks up at them with sad eyes but they have no sympathy left for him. Garu who falls on the ground begins using his arms to crawl away, but Tobe jumps put and lands on Garu's back. He yelps in pain. He digs his face in the dirt clenching his fist, for Tobe had just broken his back. He looks up with a blue face and tears coming out of his eyes, forced to ignore the piercing pain in his back. His head falls to the ground. Lightning flashes and Garu looks up at Tobe and every time the lightning flashes, it almost looks like Tobe is the devil.

TOBE: Garu…you are not welcome in this village anymore. You should leave….forever.

(People begin to shout in agreement. Garu looks up at the hating villagers and looks behind him to the dark, dark forest. Garu rises up and looks at himself. He's muddy, bloody and wet and ripped up. He struggles and limps a little as he backs away. The rain continues to pour down. Garu takes one last look at the friends he once knew and loved. They were different people now. He waves good-bye almost innocently. Pucca scowls at him. Garu slowly begins walking backwards into the forest.

ABYO: GET OUT!

(Garu turns around to run, but he turns around one last time and looks at Pucca. She was expression less. Garu gave her a little smile. Pucca bends down, picks up a rock and throws it at him. Garu scrunches his eyes shut, lets a few tears fall out. They blow away in the wind. Then without a sound, he turns around and begins to run. Tobe laughs while he runs. He vanishes into the forest. Into a black hole it seemed. Tobe looked around, at the village.)

TOBE: Garu…he is finally gone…I have finally defeated the great Garu! For once, I am the winner!

(He drops the remote in excitement, freeing the town of the mind control. They were too scared to move.)

CHING: Tobe…how could you? How could you do such an awful thing to someone?

TOBE: Oh, but I did not do it. I am not the one who threw things at him…

(Shows villagers. They look down in shame.)

TOBE: I am not the one who pushed him out the door.

(Shows Abyo. He also looks down in shame.)

TOBE: And I am definitely not the one, who pelted a rock at him, when he turned to you for help.

(Shows Pucca, who is balling her eyes out.)

TOBE: And now, thanks to you all…Garu is history.

CHING: Don't you worry about Garu! He knows how to stand up for himself…he'll be back. I swear to you he will back.

TOBE: Do you know what is going to happen to Garu? I'll tell you. He is going to wander off into an unfamiliar world, he is going to have to give up his sword for money to eat. Then he is going to have to eat grass to live. Then pretty soon, he will starve until he wastes away. And then he will die.

(Pucca's face turns bright red and she clenches her fist to attack. She bolts towards him and jumps up to attack him, but Tobe presses the mind control button.

TOBE: Stop.

(Pucca freezes in mid-air.)

Tobe: Okay…go on.

(He pushes it again…and Pucca falls face down in the ground. She looked up angrily at him.)

TOBE: Don't worry, Pucca. Garu is gone now. Pretty soon he will forget about you…and you will forget all about him.

(Pucca begins sobbing. Then an army of ninjas comes up from behind Tobe. There are so many that they form a wall around Sooga Village creating a blockade. They were trapped in. Garu was trapped out..)

TOBE: You aren't going anywhere.

(Tobe laughs evilly, as the village looked around with fear. And they did not have Garu to help them. This was really it. Life as they knew it….was over. Scene fades out.)

OHH SUSPENSFUL HUH?? OH YESS GIMME LOTSA REVIEWS! :D


	4. Scene 5 and 6

Scene 5: Garu loses Himself.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AGAISNT THE GERMAN PEOPLE, THIS IS JUST TO SHOW THAT HE WHENT FAR AWAY. I DO NOT THINK THIS IS HOW GERMANS ARE, I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND, IM SORRY IF IT DOES, BUT THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE OFFENSIVE. PLEASE DONT YELL AT ME FOR IT...)

(Scene fades in as Garu is walking in an unfamiliar, strange dark forest. The trees are tall evergreen trees and there are strange sounds coming from all kinds of directions. The faces of sounds of the village play in his mind, and he closes his eyes to make them go away. He ends up walking right into a town. It was a small folk town, with very few people and things. He come up to a sign that said. "WELKOM TO GERMANY"

He looks up. There is a dirt road, that goes into a small community, and there are some people there. They are standing by a sausage cart. Garu walks into the city looking around confused. Then a boy sees him. The boy, is small, fat and is wearing green and orange lederhosen, and holding a large lollipop. He approaches Garu.

GERMAN BOY(GB): Now what is this?

(Garu turns around and the child is face to face with him. When he says it he pokes his lollipop on his head and spits on him. He also speaks with a distinct German accent.)

GB: What are you supposed to be?

(Garu jumps back as the boy spits in his face. His eyes are wide. The fear is eminent. The German boy looked at the sword Garu carried in his sheath.)

GB: Are you supposed to be some kind of ninja?

(Unaware of the sarcasm in his voice, Garu nods his head proudly with a strong "Mhmm" The boy chuckles mockingly.)

GB: Ninjas are stupid!

(Garu gasps. The boy points at Garu causing the other people in the small village to stare. Garu's face turns red and he looks around at the village. It was like Sooga all over again. He begins to back away, he bumps into another person. He scowls at Garu.)

BOY: Look! It even has little pig-tails!

(The boy grabs Garu's pig-tails and Garu jumps back, causing his tie to break and his pig-tail fell down. He grabs the pieces and quickly fixes it. His face turns red as he looks at the people mocking him. He reached begins to reach behind him to pull out his sword, but its gone. He panics and turns around and sees a little boy has it.)

BOY 2: Look! He even has a little sword!

(The boy was flinging the sword around carelessly, as if it were a toy. Garu's face grows red with anger and he viciously grabs it from the boy.)

BOY 2:H Hey! I was playing with that! You jerk!

(Garu put his sword in his sheath. The voices of the people were attacking him. He then, jumped up in the air and did a lot of flips. HE landed on the ground and had the sword pointed in the German Boy's face. He gulps with terror. Garu looks up at him, with squinted eyes. The boy backed away then Garu quickly did flips over him and did his Garusion Illusion, and the clones all stood in a line in front of the village. They all look in terror. The German Boy drops his lollipop. The clones give the villagers a haunting stare. Then they disintegrate and the one Garu stands there with his head down.)

BOY 2: Who are you?…

(Garu looks at them with angry eyes. With no attempt for a response, he turns from them, and walks into the forest. He disappears leaving the villagers jaw-dropped. Without a word, they quietly walk away.)

(Scene changes to SOOGA VILLAGE. The village is in turmoil. The buildings are on fire, and the villagers are chained up and dressed in rags. Tobe, is on a throne, a top of one un-burned building. He has made himself the ruler of Sooga.)

CHING: Tobe, why are you doing this to us?

TOBE: Do not ask questions. Just do what you are told!

ABYO: Do we really have a choice? You have us chained up!

TOBE: Exactly the point!…Now that Garu is gone… I can destroy this village, and if Garu returns…he will have nothing to return to.

(He laughs evilly as did his ninja minions who surrounded him. For once…they were being feared. Pucca was next to her uncles, crying. The chefs were standing next to the Goh-Rong.)

HO: This is awful…

LINGUINI: We need Garu! Poor kid thinks we all hate him. He'll never come back.

UNCLE DUMPLING: We must find a way to bring Garu back…

(Pucca begins to walk away, she goes towards the woods, but then she turns and looks at Tobe. He was right behind her.)

TOBE: And just where do you think you're going?

(She freezes terrified. Tobe then pulls out a match and tosses it to Uncle Dumpling.)

TOBE: Burn it.

(Pucca gasps. The chefs jumped in shock.)

UNCLE DUMPLING: What!?

TOBE: You heard me. Burn this noodle house to the ground. Now.

UNCLE DUMLPING: But this is our pride!

TOBE: Burn it…or suffer the consequences.

(Tobe points to a large ditch surrounded by ninja minions who are throwing rocks in it. You see inside. Dada is in it. He is begin pummeled with rocks.)

DADA: Can I come out now? I promise I won't drop the shovel again!

ABYO: You call that punishment?

TOBE: Do not back talk your ruler! Now, as I said. Let there be fire.

(Uncle Dumpling looks at the match, then looks around at the chaos the village has become.)

UNCLE DUMPLING: It's not even worth it anymore.

(He lights the match then throws it at the Goh-Rong, causing it to erupt in flames slowly. The restaurant is burning down. The chefs all look down and sigh in sympathy.)

UNCLE DUMPLING: We're sorry, Pucca.

(Pucca looked at the Goh-Rong burn down with tears in her eyes. Her feelings suddenly began to over-take her. She thought about how somewhere, Garu is alone, and doesn't know where to go. And she wants to be there to help him. She looked at Tobe, he was too busy watching Dada, being pummeled with rocks to notice her, so Pucca looked at the chefs one last time. And she nodded. The chefs nodded back. She turned to the forest, and began slowly walking, and when the coast was clear, she ran off and disappeared into the forest.

SCENE 6: A NINJA NO MORE.

(Scene fades in to Garu walking in a forest again. It is a ever-green forest. It is rainy, and windy. He sighs, until he hears a commotion. He runs and sees two boys fighting. They are throwing a ball at each other. One boy viciously tossed the ball at the other, knocking him down.

BOY1: Ow!

BOY2: That's what you get for messing with me!

(Boy2 reaches to get the ball, but suddenly Garu landed in front of him and gave him a angry glare. The boy got up and ran over to the other boy. Garu stuck his sword into the ball and popped it. The boys turned turn to run away, but Garu was right behind them. He jumped up and kicked the boy who threw the ball in the face and he went flying down. Garu watched him as he rose up. He looks frightened.)

BOY2: You big dummy! What did you do that for?

GARU: Huh?

(The boy he kicked was crying as the other boy helped him up. The boy who wasn't kicked picked up the ball.)

BOY2: what's wrong with you? We were just playing a game!

BOY1: Yeah and you ruined our ball! Beat it you jerk!

(The boys run away quickly. Garu is looking down. He sighs. He looks at his sword. He sighs again. He realizes his purpose of being a ninja is useless. He has done nothing but cause trouble since he got kicked out of Sooga. He runs his fingers up his sword. He looks at his reflection in the shiny silver katana. Tears are softly falling down his face. He looks away and with a whimper, he drops his sword into the ground. He turns and begins to walk away slowly. He turns around and looks at his sword that is on the ground, never to be touched by him again. He sniffles, then runs away into the distance until you can no longer see him. He leaves behind the path of a ninja.)

(Scene changes to the German Town from earlier. This time it shows Pucca walking up to the sign that says "WELKOM TO GERMANY" She looks around the small town and approaches the villagers. She goes up to the German boy and holds up a photo of Garu, with the words "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE" under his picture. The boy's eyes widened.

GERMAN BOY: I have seen this boy!

(Pucca grows a smile.)

GERMAN BOY: That was the niiiiin-jaaaa!

(He starts laughing. Pucca's smile vanishes and her face turns red.)

GERMAN BOY: We laughed him outta town! We don't care about ninjas here. Good luck finding him!

(When the boy turns to walk away, Pucca spins him around and with a scowl, she grabs his lollipop, breaks it in half and throws it at him.

GERMAN BOY: You throw like a girl!

(She then grabs him by the suspenders and spins around three times and throws him into the air.)

GERMAN BOY: (echoing as he flies away.) YOU STILL THROW LIKE A GIRL!

(The town looks at Pucca in terror. She giggles and runs off. Scene changes to Sooga Village on fire. You see the ninjas and Tobe, standing in front of Garu's house, surrounded by burning bamboo.

TOBE: Now that Garu is gone…we can destroy everything he left behind.

(Each ninja pulls out a match and lights it up.)

TOBE: Light her up boy!

(Each ninja throws a burning match at Garu's house. It begins to burn slowly.

TOBE: My vengeance…has been fulfilled.

(Tobe walks away from Garu's burning house. The scene changes back to Pucca walking thru the forest that Garu was on before. She walks and suddenly hears a loud clang. She looks down and sees she has stepped on something. She gasps and picks it up. It is Garu's sword. She knows it is his because it has G.S. carved in the blade. She runs her fingers on it and then she hugs it, and runs off quickly to get Garu. As she's running, a small dream scene plays in her mind.)

DREAM SCENE:

Two small hearts are floating, one is pink, one is blue. They are cartoony and pastel coloured. The hearts, turn into little versions of Pucca and Garu. They are floating around a bunch of more hearts. There is cute Japanese music playing in the background. Pucca pulls out the sword and gives it to Garu. After he takes it, he floats over and kisses her. And when he kisses her, the background changes to a bright coloured scene. it's a really colorful cartoony version of the village. Everyone is smiling and happy and holding hands. Garu and Pucca are in front of them and they are kissing and snuggling. Then, it turns black, and dark and it begins to rain, and a scary looking version of Tobe emerges and he walks towards Garu. All the villagers are shackled up again, including Pucca. Then Tobe grabs Garu, and pushes him down. He pulls out his sword. Garu is shackled so he cannot move. Pucca gasps as the sword travels towards Garu's face but suddenly the dream ends.)

(Pucca crashes into a sign that says "WELCOME TO ENGLAND" She looked behind it and seen a much larger town than she is used to. There were a lot of people and a lot of building. She walks around seeing of Garu could possibly be in this city. People smile and wave at her and she waves back just to be friendly. As she's walking she walks right past a giant iron fence with two British Guards standing in front of them. They were wearing red suits with giant black furry hats. And one of them looked very familiar. Pucca backs up to look at them. She gasps. One of those guards…is Garu! She smiles and runs to him. He is standing straight, with a serious face. He does not even acknowledge Pucca's presence. She grabbed his arm but he didn't move.

PUCCA: Huh?

(She goes behind him to push, but Garu wont even budge. Pucca scowls in frustration. Then a light-bulb pops over her head and she smiles. She goes to stand face to face with him and kissed him on the lips. She kept kissing him, and held it. Garu's face began turning red and his pupils shrank. Garu then shot into the air and gagged, he fell and landed on the ground next to Pucca. She helped him up. He sighed in anger and annoyance. Pucca took his hand, and he jerked it away. Pucca gave him a offended expression. Her mouth was open and her eyebrows were tense. Garu's eyebrows were tense as well and his face was in an intense scowl. Pucca whined. She crossed her arms and pouted. Garu looked away from her with a grunt. He was still mad. He felt betrayed. Pucca looked at Garu was looking away with a grimace so she slowly began to walk away. She cried and then, she pulled out shackles.

GARU: Whoa!

(Garu runs up to her with a concerned face now. Pucca in tears looked at Garu. She looked down. He looked at her face. He could see the pain that was in it. He knew by her face that something horrible was happening in Sooga. The then tore off his red suit, and threw off his hat, and he looked like normal Garu again. Pucca slowly pulled out the katana he left behind. She handed it to him. He gave her a small smile. He then took the sword into his hands and he looked at it and realized, he has to save Sooga. He should have never ran away. He should of stayed and fought for his people, and his village. He held the sword up and smiled. Pucca smiled and giggled. Garu then slashed the shackles around Pucca's ankles, and they both ran off together, to go back to Sooga Village, to defeat Tobe, once and for all.


End file.
